Dead Leaves
by CR3ATIV3
Summary: 18 year old Cecelia knows she, or someone she knows will end up in the Hunger Games. It's just obvious. As she goes through the games it's different to normal years, easier somehow. Something isn't right! But she must watch out, someone is out to get her.
1. The Scream

_**Hey! This is my first story, please review!**_

_**I wrote this ages ago, I'm not changing it much**_

_**I don't own The Hunger Games, Suzanne is amazing!**_

_**I'm sorry if mine is boring, "I" is in there a lot so please just give it a try!**_

_**This all may seem too good to be good at the beginning, like everything is perfect for the character, but there's a story behind that!**_

I am sat alone, in the middle of a jungle; I have no weapons, supplies or anything. Horrible mutant monkeys start crowding around me. They pounce and start to tear me limb from limb. I wake up screaming. "It was just a dream!" I say to myself.

My name is Cecelia Ezmwyth, I am an only child from District 7! I hate the Hunger Games and I don't want to see an innocent child slaughtered on my T.V!

I look at the time, its 7AM. I walk out of my small bedroom; there are only three rooms in or house. The main one is a mixture of a lounge and a kitchen and the other two rooms are my bedroom and my parents' bedroom. I put on my dark brown trousers, green top, boots and jacket. I start to jog out to the woods and eventually get to the section of trees that are being chopped down today.

There I find about twenty workers there early today with a massive load of axes, bows and sheaths of arrows. I get two axes and throw one into a tree. I put the other on the floor, tip down on some dried up, hard mud and balance on it with one foot while chopping at the tree. I love showing off, it makes me feel special! When I finish cutting that tree down I remember that it is my job to fight off any dangerous animals! Squirrels, birds and stuff are okay but my job is to fight off animals like bears and wolves!

Ever since I was little I've been good with axes. I can throw, chop with and balance on axes! I was the best in my year so I got chosen to have the job of protecting trees from bad animals with a bow and arrows.

I pick up one of the sheaths of arrows and put it over my shoulder. I pick up the bow in my left hand. I am right-handed but I use my right hand for chopping so if I see a bear or something I will just drop the axe or lodge it in the tree, put my bow in my other hand and then shoot the animal.

After I've finished chopping my first tree, I go to another tree and start to chop. I look up into the tree and there is a bird's nest. I put down my weapons and climb the tree. As I carefully lift the nest, the mother flies over. I quickly lean over the branch and bass the nest to one of the workers below. The mother bird follows her nest as it gets put into a small nesting box. One of the workmen takes the box away, to be put up in the village.

Someone comes over and says that it is half past twelve so we all must go home to get ready for the reaping. The reaping is at one o'clock. As I live quite close to the centre it takes half an hour to get there so I only have one hour to get ready.

When I get in I go straight up to my room a pretty light blue dress on my bed, the one my mother wore for her reapings and see a small bath of hot water next to it. I undress and get into the bath.

I spend half an hour scrubbing all the dirt and stuff off my skin and washing my hair. When I get out I put on my dress and slip on my little black shoes. I brush my hair and put it in a long plait down my back!

When I am done I walk with my mother down to the town square. She stands with the other over 18's while I go and join the line of people waiting to have their blood taken.

The man takes my finger and zaps it with a little thing in his hand. I push my finger down onto the book next to my name. He scans it with his little pen thing. I go and stand in a line with the other girls my age.

I look left and right, I can't see any of my friends which scares me a bit, I'd like their support! Suddenly there is a huge bang and someone screams.

**_Please review!_**


	2. My Goodbyes

_**Hey! This is my first story, please review!**_

_**I don't own The Hunger Games, Suzanne is amazing!**_

_**I'm sorry if mine is boring, I wrote it ages ago and the word "I" is in there a lot so please just give it a try!**_

_**This all may seem too good to be true at the beginning, like everything is perfect for the character, but there's a story behind that!**_

_**I'm going to post as much as possible so please tell your friends because no one has reviewed yet!**_

Suddenly there is a huge bang and someone screams. My head spins immediately towards the stage where the mayor is sprawled across the floor. Great! He's drunk again.

A man with a green Mohican trots out of the Justice Building towards the middle of the stage. Once he gets to the mayor he jumps over him and carries on to the centre stage

I've seen this all before, the rich eccentric person, Felix Greenstone or something, makes us watch a film that we can remember word for word. Anyway, he comes out of the building and says "Happy Hunger Games! And May the odds be ever in your favour!" Well, that's not new, he makes us watch the video 'War, Terrible war...' it says.

I stop listening about then. As I'm now 18 I decided put my name in lots more times. When i was 12 i put it in 4 times, once because I had to and 3 times for tesserae for me, my father and my mother. I've put my name in 4 more times each year for the same reasons; last year I did it 24 times.

But this year I'm 18 and more confident, I'd rather go into the games than watch some 12-year-old get slaughtered. So, instead of putting it in 28 times, I put it in 100 times, so the odds aren't exactly in my favour. All of the spare tesserae tokens I had got, I gave to random starving children I saw.

"Ladies first!" Felix says. He digs around and eventually pulls out a name. "Cecelia Esmwyth!" He shouts.

My legs work automatically and I walk up to the stage. I brush some of my hair out of my face as I walk. I walk up the steps and over to Felix. Felix gets to the boys bowl. After 15 seconds of searching for a name he pulls out a slip of paper.

"Jamie Woode!" He says. I watch a boy walk up to the stage; he's younger than me, maybe 15 or 16? "Our tributes! Please shake hands!" I turn towards Jamie and hold out my hand. He grasps it and we slowly shake hands.

Some peacekeepers guide us into the Justice building. I get put into a room alone. I sit down on the sofa and wait to find out what happens next. First my parents come in.

I see tears rolling down my mother's face. "We knew this was going to happen when I got so much tesserae!" I say as I hug her. I see my father standing behind her with a sad smile on his face. "You know I'll be fine because I will just get an axe and then I'd be fine!" I tell them. We spend 10 minutes hugging, discussing tactics and me telling them not to break down if I die.

Next my friend Griffyn comes in to talk to me. He has been my best friend since we were little so when I see him, that's when the tears come. They roll silently down my cheeks, on by one.

Griffyn is a lot taller than me and he's in my year. He has short, messy, chocolate-brown hair and his eyes match. "Hey Cece!" Griffyn says to me "Hey Griff!" I whisper back over my tears. I call him Griff, he didn't like me calling him that at first, but he doesn't mind anymore!

He wraps one arm around me, pulling me into a hug. As I hug him I brush my hand through his hair while his hand strokes my back. I love him, I don't want to know what he thinks, I love him and that's all that matters.

**_Please review!_**


	3. Griffyn

_**Hey, So I've realised all my chapters are kinda short and one person reads it! **_

_**Please read and tell a load of other people to as well!**_

_**I will be updating soon!**_

_**Please, Please, PLEASE review!**_

We became friends on our first day of school, some of the older kids liked picking on the younger ones and they pushed me into the mud. Griffyn was nearby and he helped me up. After that we went into lessons and I hadn't made any friends so he left the group of boys he was with and sat by me. We started to hang out together in our spare time.

I sob into his shoulder for a bit while he starts to stroke my hair. When he eventually pulls away from the hug I look at him, our eyes inches from each other's. He leans forward and slowly kisses me "My going away present, it's something you can never lose, no matter what happens!" He says to me.

He wipes the tears from my eyes and smile at him. He smiles back at me and twirls the end of my plait in his fingers. A Peacekeeper knocks on the door and walks over to Griff and takes his arm. Gryff kisses me on the cheek. The Peacekeeper takes him away.

Next comes in my other two best friends Sky and Saffra. I notice Saffra had been crying, I never warned my friends about all the tesserae I took because I didn't want them to worry or try to change my mind. Saffra wraps her arms around me "We didn't want to come in with Gryff because...well you know!" Sky says, smiling over to me.

I remember when I first met them too. It was a few weeks after me and Gryff became friends. Sky and his twin sister Saffra were told to work with us in lessons. They didn't want to work with other people because they were worried people will use them because they are they're mayor's children.

Saffra pulls away and smiles at me. "You will win, we will sponsor you!" She says. She then turns to her bother and folds into his arms. I hug them both and say "I-If I die, and ONLY if I die, t-t-tell Gryff I love him!" I say between sobs.

The peacekeepers come in and take me away this time and take me outside and through the journalists who're taking pictures of me. They guide me into a car and Jamie's already there waiting. I've never been in a car before, the only one I ever see is the truck that takes all the trees we chop down over to the town or the train station.

I spend the time staring out into the woods, wishing I was still there. We spend the time in silence. I turn and see Jamie looking very anxious, tapping his feet on the floor. Felix keeps trying to make conversation but he's not that good, he just asks one-word answer questions.

All I can think about is Gryff, our kiss, how he'd feel if I do die and what would be between us if I come back! Eventually the car stops and we get out. Peace keepers follow us towards the train station while capitol people with cameras film us.

Luckily they don't realise I've been crying because I hid all the signs while in the car. They escort us into the train and close the door behind us with a bang. Jamie and I jump but Felix ignores it.

I see the mentors, Augustus and Maya sat on the sofa waiting for us. Felix sits down in a nearby armchair while Jamie and I sit on the sofa opposite our mentors. There are five districts surrounding the capitol, 1, 2, 3, 4 and 7. This means that it takes a maximum of an hour to get into the capitol because they put all the train stations and tracks on the edge of the districts, so ours is on the edge of the capitol anyway!

We spend the of the time eating a few snacks and listening to survival tips from our mentors. "So I think the best place to stay in a big, thick, tall, concealed tree! Then you are likely to be camouflaged!" Maya says. "Or in a hidden cave, there's always one, most are hard to find." I start eating some 'crisps' while taking in very single word.

"Don't make a fire but if you need to cook food, make sure you put nothing green on it and stamp it out when you are done!" Augustus tells us "Also ages ago at about the 75th games everyone started to cook food on the force field surrounding the arena! The gamesmakers started making the arenas bigger, making the force fields see-through but nothing worked! They eventually gave up!"

I pick up a 'pretzel' and try it. It doesn't taste nice so I go back to the crisps. "At the beginning, in the bloodbath what should we do?" I ask. Before Maya can answer an avox drops to the floor, a small silver dart protruding from her lower back.

**_What's going to happen? Please_ review!**


	4. Arriving at The Capitol

_**Please review and tell others to read it too! Welcome to another chapter of Dead leaves!**_

Three peace keepers burst into the room and carry her away. "Classified business, she's just sedated! Thank you for your time!" One man says.

"Anyway, there is two things, become friends with careers during training sessions, collect the best stuff and either run away or stay with them!" Maya says.

"Or grab whatever is near you and run!" Augustus adds.

"But then what do we do?" Jamie.

"Run as far away as possible and try to get water!" Maya says.

"We will spend the time getting sponsors and when you need something desperately, we will send it to you!" Augustus tells us.

The train starts to stop and I run over to the window. There are loads of eccentric-looking capitol people staring back at me and cheering. I smile at them, flatten my hair and start to wave at them. They go crazy so I start to blow kisses to them. Eventually the train comes to a halt so I walk over to the door.

I get hustled out of the train, one peacekeeper each side of me. I smile and wave to the crowds around us, who immediately part for us to walk through. I'm only doing this for sponsors; it'll help my chances in the games so I might as well. Looking around me I realise the environment and atmosphere is the opposite to home.

Firstly the buildings are taller, there are more of them and they all look bright but slightly scary. Secondly the people are weird, they look strange and over the top, with massive and nails, weird clothes and their hair is strange too. They're also acting differently than we would at home.

They take me and Jamie through a big building and into a lift. No one speaks while in the lift, too amazed at the capitol and everything going on around us. I've never been in a lift before; they don't have any at home that I'd be allowed to go on.

The doors open and we enter a long corridor. I look down it and see there are at least twelve rooms on each side, one for each tribute. As they walk us down the corridor, all the rooms on the left hand side have small pink plaques on them, the ones on the right have blue ones. On each plaque there is a number, for the district.

We walk to the doors with 7 written on them. I get pushed into a small room, the guards behind me leave and I look around the room. The only things in the room are three capitol women, a screen probably hiding equipment and a small table. The women have very different looks, which I find weird.

One has blue skin, bubble-gum pink hair and some black tattoos, I can only see two on her face but the rest of her body is covered up. Another woman has green spiky hair and piercings all over her ears. The last person has her hair twisted on top of her head like a tree trunk, it is sky-blue. She has a small tattoo of a flower next to her eye.

All this seems odd to me because at home in district seven, no one looks like this, even the victors. Some get maybe one tattoo or an ear-piercing, nothing like this though.

I lie down and they cover their faces with masks. They start ripping out the hair from my legs, arms, underarms and other places. It hurts but I try to ignore it, I've felt worse!

One time when I was little, the day I was chosen to learn to use a bow and arrow, a bear attacked us from behind, right at me! The bear tore up my jacket, and left scratches all over my back. There was something on its claws and my cuts got infected. After the teacher shot the bear, she sold some of the meat to get me treatment; she took the rest of the meat home for her family.

Eventually my prep team congratulated me for being so quiet and wished me good luck before leaving. "Your stylist is called Flux!" The woman with the blue hair says as she walks through the door.

Next a man comes in. He looks quite normal; I remember that he was a victor a few years ago, from district 11. He had a small tattoo of the word victor on his hand. He shows me a sketch in his book. The dress looks beautiful. I notice he's not speaking and is probably an avox.

I remember now, he's the victor who tried to kill himself after he won! He took out a few peacekeepers but got turned into an avox, my mentor told me! He pulls the dress out of the cupboard and fits it on my cold body. He plaits my hair down my side, putting little flowers and leaves into it. One of my prep team comes back in and does my make-up while Sky does my dress. They leave my feet bare.

I thank my stylist and walk out of the room. There I see a peacekeeper waiting to escort me to the chariots. We walk in silence for a few minutes until we get to a big room with 12 chariots in different shapes, sizes and designs. I'm the first person there so I get into my chariot. It's covered in trees, leaves, vines, flowers and twigs. I stand in it and wait for the other tributes.

As the first few tributes come in, I see Jamie. He stands next to me, wearing the same as me but 3 1/4 length trousers and a top with the same patterns. "You look stunning!" He says "Just the same as you!" I reply. I notice he's also wearing eye make-up to outline his features! It'd seem weird at home but it's normal in the capitol for men to wear make-up!

The other tributes arrive and I look over at them; some look scared, some smug and others with absolutely no expression at all. Some of the chariots leave and after six chariots start to move ours go.

**Please Review!**


	5. The Parade

_**Hi guys, here's the next instalment of Dead Leaves!**_

As soon as we get through the doors the butterflies start to move, they fly all around us. It's hard to see through the butterflies but I keep looking ahead and smiling. I just about see all the capitol people staring and cheering. I look to my side and someone throws a rose towards me. I catch it in my right hand, put it in my left hand and start to wave and blow kisses to the audience.

Suddenly all the butterflies burst into flame around us, revealing all of our costumes. This gets a lot of oohs from the audience. Then massive flowers appear on our clothes, this also gets applause. The flower petals start folding in and out! I keep waving and blowing kisses, making the capitol citizens scream. The tips of the flower petals catch on fire and after 10 seconds all the flowers burn up.

The chariots reach the end and stop. I stop waving and look at the president. I notice that the flowers start to slowly grow back but then I end up blanking out for a bit, losing my focus. After about five minutes the chariots take us off again, replaying the same show with the flowers and butterflies as they did on the way there.

I see our stylists and mentors waiting for us. "THAT WAS AMAZING, EVERYONE WAS LOOKING AT YOU!" Maya squeals. I hug Flux to thank him because I couldn't seem to think of the words.

Some of the career tributes look over at us, looking jealous. I smile back at them and walk with Jamie, our mentors, our stylists and our escort to the lift. We are first in the lift so we all fit perfectly. I press 7 as I am nearest to the buttons.

When we get to floor 7 we step out and admire the floor "So this is our floor!" Augustus declares. I look around the room we are in. This room alone is at least twice the size of my whole house, maybe even three times. There is a big table full of food that looks delicious. There is a big TV with sofas around it at the other end of the room.

Finally there is a big Kitchen in the corner with a breakfast table next to it. Felix takes me and Jamie into a big corridor. There are two rooms on each side of the corridor with massive gaps between the doors. "This is your room!" He says to me, opening a door that has 'Tribute F' carved neatly in the door.

I step inside and am almost blown back by the interior. The whole room is coloured yellow and black. There is a massive bed, bigger than I would've imagined a giant closet and an en-suite bathroom. My reaping clothes are layed neatly on the bed. On top is a small locket. I look inside and see there are two pictures.

One of my parents and one of me, Gryff, Saff and Sky. I close the locket and look at the front, its leaf-shaped. Clipped onto the fastener is a piece of paper. I open it and it reads;

**Dear Cece,**

**If you're reading this then I ran out of time and slipped in your pocket.**  
**I had the idea for the locket so Saff bought it we used Sky's camera**  
**We're all rooting for you and know you CAN win, please try.**  
**I also wanted to tell you that I love you and I can't imagine my life without you!**

**Love, Gryff. x**  
**P.S Sorry it's a bit soppy, I didn't know what else to say.**

A black mascara filled tear-drop falls onto the page. I get a make-up wipe and take off my make-up, still clutching the locket and letter in the other hand. There is a knock on the door, Jamie. "Felix says dinner, hey what's wrong?" He asks me, walking into my room. "Nothing!" I reply as the locket slips from my hand onto the bed.

Jamie picks it up and puts it around my neck "Thanks!" I whisper. He walks out of the room and I put the letter on my bed-side table. I wipe my eyes with a tissue and put some of the capitols 'concealer' under my eyes. I walk back into the main room and see everyone, including the stylists sat at the table. Jamie looks at, me and smiles. I don't return his smile and look at the table.

The avoxs bring food and place it on the table. I choose to try some pizza, we're poor at home so I'm used to being hungry, but a little extra food can't harm me. I eat three pieces before I feel full, even that much is a lot for me. I don't want to eat much, to get ready for the games, preparing to be hungry. I'd be fine not eating but I need some strength. They offer us pudding but I decline.

By the time I go back to my room I feel tired. I shower, washing off all my make-up off. After I get out, I go into my room and press a button on one of the remotes. Suddenly the seemingly plain wall turns into a screen showing the capitol. I press buttons making it change to each district in turn. By the time it gets to 7 I leave it on, watching the woods with all the animals scurrying about.

I can't tell how long I've stared at it but when I snap back to reality, I dress into a night-gown and lie down in my bed. The day's been so long, it's a relief to lie down again. I drift off to sleep, slightly looking forward to training tomorrow.

_**Please Review!**_


	6. New Friends

_**Hey guys, here's more of Dead Leaves!**_

"In two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead; one of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly to what I'm about to say. First; no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that at the arena. There are four compulsory exercises; the rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes, ten percent from infection and twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." The lady says.

I'm in my training clothes in the training hall; I forgot to put on my locket today because I was almost late. The lady sends us away, to do whatever we want. Today I'm planning on practising what I already know. Then after lunch I will be practising more while looking at the other tribute's tactics. Tomorrow I'm going to try new things. On the last day I will concentrate on survival skills. We will have a morning to set up for our individuals.

Looking around, I'm instantly drawn to the bow, as I've used it many times before. I see there's two girls there chatting. Apparently District 7 is becoming more of a career district, and I believe my chances of winning these games are high so I walk over there anyway and grab the bow while they're talking. "Are you going to shoot or just chat?" I say before pressing the button to start the moving targets.

I grab a few arrows, shooting them all in a row hitting each target in the bulls-eye and each human figure in the heart. The two girls gawk at me and I slam the bow back in one of their outstretched hands.

I'd like to be a career, they're good and they win almost every year. But I'm supposed to be asked, that's how it works. If no one asks me then I'll just ask a tribute from 8 or something. I ignore the girls, collect my arrows and slam them back on the stand. I walk over to the axes and see Jamie, obviously. I start the simulation, making one human figure move in different directions as fast as a human can run.

I throw an axe; it hits the head of the human figure. I throw two more hitting one in the heart and one slicing off the head. With any luck the careers will notice and think I'm good. I notice the gamesmakers have been watching me. They look impressed. "Oh they were like that after your little archery show!" Jamie says, startling me, I'd forgotten he was there!

I see climbing nets, ropes and a climbing wall. I walk towards them, knowing I'm good at climbing, and see a tribute half way up the wall, wobbling everywhere. She falls off and a few careers laugh. They turn to me so I show them what I've got.

I decide to climb up the rope. It's just one long rope with a knots spread out along it. I feel scared but climb up anyway, using mostly my arms. Half way up my arm slips, giving me a bit of rope burn. It doesn't stop me though, I immediately start going again. Luckily I only slipped a bit so I get back to where I was before very easily.

When I get to the top I am sweating, I catch my breath before starting to climb down again. I see them looking smug. One of them, the boy from 4, walks over to me. He looks hot, "You're good, we saw you back at archery!" He tells me. "Do you want to be in our alliance?" My heart stops, "Okay!" I say. I'm bursting with happiness and excitement!

I sit with them at lunch. We discuss tactics and ideas. After lunch I go to the rings, I cross them with ease, going slowly to push myself. When I finish on the rings I go round showing the careers everything I'm good at, Axes, climbing then the bow and arrows. On each one I use the moving targets, set on full speed going everywhere.

By the time I show them climbing I choose the rope and set it to move and shake everywhere. The careers are impressed and they take it in turns to show what they can do. Imani and Mizel, from 4 are good at spears, tridents and swimming, Keyza and Kilo, Twins from 2 are good at knives, swords and climbing and Roxan and Talon, from 1 are really strong and are good at archery and sword fighting.

I go back to my floor at the end of the day in the elevator with all the other careers and Jamie. Jamie looks weirdly at the three careers chatting to me. "Who's this?" Imani asks me. "Jamie, district 7" Jamie says before I can open my mouth. "Okay then this is Keyza, Imani and Roxan," I say pointing to the girls. "Mizel, Kilo and Talon" I add, pointing to the boys.

Imani presses 1, 2, 4 and 7 on the keypad while I chat with Keyza about knives, apparently they should be just like throwing axes. When we get back Jamie goes straight to his room and Augustus says "He wanted to form an alliance with you,"

"Well I'm in the careers now; I don't really want to kill him though!" I tell Augustus and Maya. They go back to watching the capitol TV. I go to my room and have a shower before going to dinner. I find my locket on top of my letter on the bed side table. I go straight to bed after dinner, thinking of plans for the games.

_**Please review!**_


	7. Training

**_Here's chapter 7 of Dead Leaves! _**

**_I'm sorry if you think everything's too perfect, it's a bit of fluff!_**

**_I've had reviews saying it's too perfect, thanks, I'm now defining this as fluff!_**

**_Your comments really help me writing my new fanfic as I finished this ages ago!_**

I go down to training an hour early on the second day wearing my training suit and a capitol swimming suit underneath. No one's around except for a few gamesmakers and trainers. I get into the pool and have a swimming lesson.

Children were given a few swimming lessons when we were 6 in our district just encase we were threatened by wild animals. I can do backstroke and I'm okay at front crawl and breaststroke but I can't do other strokes very well.

The instructor teaches me how to do those strokes better and faster than I already can. After 10 minutes he tells me to practice as much as possible and he walks away. The careers all come in together right then and join me in the pool, helping me swim better.

By the time all the other tributes arrive I'm better and we all race through the pool. I get third, to Imani and Mizel which isn't bad; I was just ahead of everyone else by a very small margin.

I don't mind this water. it's reasonably shallow, I can just touch the floor but I'm scared of water being too deep to touch the floor because when I had my first lesson we all went to he pier looking over the lake and I got pushed in, I almost drowned because it was to deep.

After we get out and put our training clothes back on, over out swimming stuff and Keyza takes me to knife throwing "This should be just like axes!" She tells me. I try to see she's right and eventually start to get the hang of it.

After I master moving targets we go to Roxan and Talon who are sword fighting. I look over and see Kilo wrestling the trainer and Imani and Mizel practising with their javelin, Mizel is slightly better. I try sword fighting with sticks against the trainer. I'm not that good at it so I get a proper sword and slice off the head of a human figure.

I then stab its heart and let go of the sword. "Beginner's luck!" I hear Jamie say in my ear. I grab the sword and spin really fast, stopping my arm before it touches him. I raise my eyebrows and he runs off to axes again. I try the stabbing again and realise Jamie was right. I put the sword back and walk over to Imani and Mizel. Imani goes over to tridents and I stay with Mizel.

He teaches me to use the spears while we chat, I notice he's flirting with me but I pretend not to notice, I have a boyfriend! Mizel isn't as hot or nice as Griffyn through, he's quite stuck up but he's still a good friend. We go over to Imani and use tridents. I'm not good at tridents or spears but it is fun to try.

After lunch I teach them to throw axes, none of them are as good as it as me because it's twice as hard as knives. When they give up we go to the gym and use the weights and running machines. We all end up sticky and sweaty so we get into the pool and splash around a bit before they tell us to go back. We stay a bit longer doing a bit of swimming while chatting about techniques for the games. I'm so tired at the end I almost miss dinner.

Finally it's the last day of training so I go straight to survival skills. First I take the berry test. I get shown a load of leaves and berries and get told to write what each one does. I then sort them to safe and unsafe. I get full marks and go to fire making, I'm really bad at the natural fire but using matches is all right.

I go back to ropes and listen to the instructor test me and help me do newer, harder and more useful knots. Mizel comes over and shows me knots he knows from district 4. He teaches me to use a net and I show him my noose, which we use for tying trees and logs. We also show each other interesting knots. We spend the day doing survival skills so I spend my night trying to remember all I have learnt.

Eventually it's the day I practice alone with Maya. As the judges aren't watching I show her my whole plan, I don't do most of it but she gets the picture. We set the dummies and targets so when I go in the simulation will start. She told me that even if they don't see me, it is all on camera so they look back later. When I'm done she congratulates me and we go back to our apartment.

The next morning I go to the corridor outside the training room. When they call the first name, Talon, the careers and I wish him luck before he goes in. I get into a daze and I'm finally snapped out when someone says "Cecelia Esmwyth" I walk in and see the judges sleeping. I put a sheath of arrows over my shoulder, lace my body with knives and rope. I grab 6 axes and stand in the dummy spot. I cough but the ignore me. "Cecelia Esmwyth, District 7" I say loudly. They all look over at me and I press the button to start.

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Results

**_Here's chapter 8 of Dead Leaves!_**

**_I'm sorry if you think everything's too perfect, it's a bit of fluff!_**

**_I've had reviews saying it's too perfect, thanks, I'm now defining this as fluff!_**

**_Your comments really help me writing my new fanfic as I finished this ages ago!_**

I place one axe on the floor; tip down and 6 dummies appear around me. I balance on the handle of the axe one footed and the dummy behind me starts to move.

I throw an axe behind me, hitting its heart. Two to in front of me move and I throw two more, chopping off their heads. I have two to my left and one to my right. I throw an axe hitting one of the left ones in the forehead. I face one of them and throw the last axe in its stomach. I hear the last one move behind me so I kick the axe from under my foot, landing it in its forehead.

I run to the climbing rope, climbing all the way up to the bars on the ceiling. I tie the other rope to the bar, making the other end a noose. The noose slips around my foot and jump, swinging left to right along the room, facing the judges. I shoot my one safety arrow at another button and about twenty moving targets popped out, hovering just above the force field separating me from the judges, they're staring in awe.

I shoot 10 of them with my arrows, throwing the knives at the rest of the targets. I shoot a last arrow straight at the force field making the arrow explode like the fireworks I've seen around the capitol. The rope I'm on gets 10 meters from the ground when it's at its lowest. I loosen my foot and jump at the right moment onto a board.

I duck as the other end flings a bucket of red paint, the colour of blood at the wall behind me. I jump on top of the ring's area and peel a red splattered sticker from the wall. It leaves a print of the words 'The Games Have Just Begun!' I take two matches from my pocket, strike them against the tree and throw one at the paint which catches on fire.

Turning around, I notice that two games makers are clapping quietly, looking right at me while the others are smiling or ignoring me completely. I throw the other match at the judges and it explodes like another firework. I bow and return the rest of my equipment without looking at the judges.

I don't mind that I was ignored though because it's on camera and at least someone saw me! I leave, through the other entrance and go straight up to my apartment for lunch.

During lunch I tell everyone what I did, they all tell me I will do well and then we turn to Jamie. He went just before me but there wasn't anything messed up there so he can't have been good. Great, I'm now thinking like a career, I don't want to change, but I am. Then, thinking again, I smelt something weird and the judges were actually asleep. Then I realised what he had done, he said it aloud anyway.

"I threw axes, threw heavy objects, made a mask and then I mixed the paint and stuff from the survival station which set fire to the walls, the gas put the judges to sleep. I knew this because my parents stop forest fires in our district so they say how fires are made." He mutters.

I remember how the room was before I started, the walls were black and the smell was still faint in the air. I have a strange feeling they will use that against him in the games. During the afternoon our mentors take us into our own rooms and help us decide what we want to talk about in our interviews. I discuss a few things about home with Maya and she writes down a few things for Caesar to say to make me look good.

That night we gather on the sofas around the TV. Caesar Flickerman comes onto the screen, this year his head is bright red. "Welcome to the 23rd Hunger Games! I will be reading the training scores for each tribute." He started reading girl, boy, girl, boy.

"From district 1, Talon Syrick. With a score of 10! From district 1, Roxan Maylith. With a score of 9." He carries on reading names, Kilo, Keyza, The district 3 tributes, Mizel, Imani. I feel really scared; the other careers got 9s and 10s, what if I get lower? They'd kick me out and I'd be stuck, friendless and hopeless.

He gets to Jamie "From District 7, Jamie Woode. With a score of 9!" Everyone in the room claps and congratulates Jamie. Caesar says my name "Also from district 7, Cecelia Esmwyth." I hold my breath, scared of what comes next. "With a score of," my heart skips a beat...

What if it's bad?  
What if the careers leave me?  
What if it get's me killed?

"11" Everyone cheers and Flux hugs me instead. The rest of the scores are between 5 and 7, one boy from 11 getting a 9 and the girl from 11 getting a 2. We all have dinner listening to more tips for the games.

Felix gets some 'champagne' and shakes it until it explodes all over me and Jamie. It feels cold and sticky. I try some from my glass and it tastes weird. "Hardly anyone likes their first drink!" Felix says looking at my expression. He takes the glass away and I go to bed feeling better than I have since reaping day.

**_Please Review!_**


	9. Interviews

**_Here's chapter 9 of Dead Leaves!_**

**_I'm sorry if you think everything's too perfect, it's a bit of fluff!_**

**_I've had reviews saying it's too perfect, thanks, I was calling it fluff but I've been informed that fluff is full of love so this is not really fluffy, unless you guys want it to be, review and tell me!_**

**_Your comments really help me writing my new fanfic as I finished this ages ago!_**

The next day I sleep later than everyone else and by the time I wake up I've missed breakfast but I grab a croissant and nibble on it as Maya helps me prepare for the interviews.

First we practise posture, I'm quite good at this because we chop trees better when we have good posture. 'The straighter trees live longer!' is what my teacher always said. I practice walking in the high heels, it's hard but I eventually get the hang of it.

After lunch we decide how I will act. When I was little I always used to make up lies. I always told people the truth afterwards though. We try flirty, bubbly, kind, self-obsessed (which was very fun) dumb, cute, mean, silent and dreamy. We do all this by Maya asking me random questions. Flux comes in just as it starts to get dark outside. Maya tells me that I was best at being bubbly so I should do that.

Flux takes me to my re-make room and my prep team fix me up and do my make-up. I have big, thick eye-lashes, gold eye-liner, perfect skin, red lips and long gold nails. The put all my hair down my back to my waist, in perfect ringlets. There is also one perfect curl down to my chin on each side of my face. Flux comes back and dresses me in a long, flowing, low-cut, white dress. The ends of my dress are connected to my wrists and there are very small butterflies stationed all over my dress.

I'm given golden 'gladiator' sandals covered in little gold leaves and Flux puts a crown of golden leaves on my head. He also gives me gold leaf bracelets and puts some gold leaves in my hair. I look in the mirror and see a completely different person, she look just like one of those greek goddesses we learn about in school. Flux hugs me and puts my locket around my neck. His smile alone says good luck and a peacekeeper tells me I must go.

I get to the line of tributes waiting to go onto the stage. They are ordered girl, boy, girl, boy by district. I slip in between Jamie and the district 6 boy. Jamie looks at me like I'm a ghost. I ignore him and face the stage. He's wearing a green suit and looks a bit nicer. Caesar Flickerman walks onto the stage, There are 24 seats along the stage and one sofa in front of them in the centre.

Caesar sits on the sofa and says "Welcome to the 23rd Hunger Games!" He waits for the audience to stop clapping before he starts the normal talk of what the games are and why they happen. He starts to call tributes onto the stage. "From district 1, Roxan. Also from district 1, Talon" As he call names the tributes walk onto the stage and sit in the long row of chairs.

When he calls my name I put on my biggest smile and walk onto the stage. There are so many people cheering for me. I wave and blow kisses to them as I go to sit down in my seat. When everyone is on stage Caesar calls Roxan to the sofa. She's wearing a low-cut, red dress that reaches the floor but it had a sort of massive cut right up her leg so when she walks, she steps out of the dress.

After 5 minuets of talking Roxan sits down again and Talon steps up wearing a suit that is completely black except for the shirt, that's red. He announces to Caesar that he loves Roxan and when he sits down she grabs his hand, making sure the camera sees.

After ages of different people with different emotions he eventually gets to me. I walk up to the sofa and Caesar says "Wow, you look stunning!" I look over at him and reply kindly "Thanks!" We both sit down and he starts the interview.

"So, first I must say, an 11 in training, that must've been good!" He starts

"I know, I was so happy!" I say smiling at the audience. They cheer a bit before Caesar carries on. "And is there any way you can tell me what you did?" He asks

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'm supposed to!" I joke, getting a few laughs in the audience. "So are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm very prepared!" I reply, he asked most people this so I already knew what I'd say. "So, pretty girl like you, are there any boys that you've taken a liking to?" Caesar asks. I blush and look down to hide it. "I see!" He adds.

"He umm gave me this!" I say showing Caesar the locket. The audience oohs and Caesar waits for the camera to zoom in on the locket, I open it, showing the pictures. He carries on "What did he tell you before you left?"

"He said he knew I could win and he, he umm believes in me!" I say, my bubbliness is going. I smile again. It hurts to think about Gryff, I miss him so much. "I think you'd do very well, now we all remember your parade, the butterflies were beautiful!" He says

"You mean these?" I reply standing up. As I extend my arms, the butterflies lift off and swarm around me. The audience cheers and by the time the butterflies stop I look down and see my dress is shimmering gold but the rest is the same though. The butterflies settle on the leaves in my hair. "Wow!" Caesar exclaims "Cecelia Ezmwyth, District 7" He adds and the crowd goes wild.

I curtsey to the audience then blow them a few kisses before going back to my seat. "Beat that!" I whisper to Jamie. He gives me evil eyes and says "I will kill you!" He then goes up onto the stage.

I spend the rest of the time smiling at the audience, trying to catch any person's eye who looks my way, so they'd consider me better! After that there's a load more people, with the girl from 11 being really cute then fainting. I saw her in training, she couldn't take her eyes off the bow and arrows so she's probably pretending to be weak.

_**Please Review!**_


	10. The Final Day

**_Here's chapter 10 of Dead Leaves!_**

**_I'm sorry if you think everything's too perfect, it's a bit of fluff!_**

**_I've had reviews saying it's too perfect, I was calling it fluff but I've been informed that fluff is full of love so this is not really fluffy, unless you guys want it to be, review and tell me!_**

**_Your comments really help me writing my new fanfic as I finished this ages ago!_**

**_I'm very sad now because of Cory's death (as I am a gleek!) A review would be nice!_**

We walk off stage and I drop back to chat with Keyza. All of the careers go down to the training room, it's still open. We all climb, me on the rope, the others on the tree, wall and netting, to the top and climb onto the poles on the ceiling. There we discuss our plans for the games and how we will all go to the cornucopia and kill the other tributes.

Suddenly some gamesmakers burst in and we fall silent. I notice one is Channing, the head gamesmaker. She is having an argument with another person. "He could've killed us all!"The man says.

"He probably knew what he was doing!" Channing replies.

"He still could've burned the whole place down!"

"NO!"Channing shouts"I am head gamesmaker and I will not allow you to target him, it's against the rules!" They storm out of the room.

"What the bloody-hell was that all about?" Roxan asks.

"Jamie!" I reply.

"You were amazing, now off to bed, you need all the sleep you can get!" Maya tells me. I shower using all the different soaps and settings, get ready for bed and go to sleep. The only problem is, I can't sleep.

I get up again and go to the roof, Jamie is there watching the streets of the capitol. "What time is it?" I ask him. "Only 9:00!" He replies. "It's strange, isn't it! How we're probably going to die tomorrow and we can't do a thing!"

"Yeah, Strange!" I reply. We stand there watching the capitol people chatting. He suddenly gets an idea and runs off. When he gets back he puts a piece of paper and a pen in front of me. I already know what to do.

**Dear Gryff,**

**I wrote this on the night before I went to the games.**  
**I want to make sure you know that I love you and**  
**I will wear the locket, thinking of you.**  
**Tell my family that I love them and tell Sky and Saff**  
**that they're the best friends in the world.**  
**If I die then please don't be sad, I won't be and I**  
**will be thinking of all of you no matter what!**  
**Keep smiling and don't forget me, whatever happens!**

**Love, Cece. x**  
**P.S Keep everyone safe! x**

I kiss the paper and take it back to my room, forgetting Jamie was still there. After putting the paper an envelope with the letter he game me, I fall asleep quite quickly knowing that my friends and family will be safe.

I wake up at 10 AM feeling refreshed after the best night's sleep I've had in years and get dressed. At the front of my wardrobe is some warm thermals very warm socks. I ask the wardrobe for different clothes but it only gives me this, it must be what I'm wearing for the games. I slip them on, put on my locket and walk to breakfast. Jamie's already there in the same clothes as me.

After a small breakfast of croissants, fruit and some ham I go back to my room with Maya. I give her the envelope and tell her she MUST mail it to Gryffin. After writing his house number, 6953, she takes it off me. Every house in district 7 is numbered, no street names, just numbers. The first 25 are all victor's village, next are all the shop-houses and then the rest. Our house is 5860.

Maya then takes me down the lift and into the remake centre. I see my prep team waiting to make me look nice again. After the painful part, they leave my nails and put my hair in a French-plait down my back. They all start to cry a bit but I ignore them and they escort me out and into a helicopter. There are a 11 other people in there, I'm obviously last to arrive.

I notice that there's a pattern. Girl from 1, boy from 2, girl from 3, boy from 4, etcetera, etcetera. A woman comes up to me and sticks a needle in my arm. "What's this?" Someone asks. "It is two things, it is a tracking device and it stops you from needing the toilet in the arena!" She says. After she finishes doing all the jabs she goes back to the driver's part of the plane and we take off.

Once the helicopter stops we all get out and follow some peacekeepers to our rooms. Once I get to my room I see Flux, he hugs me and shows me my clothes. I take off the shoes I was wearing before dressing. I have a big black jumpsuit that reflects body heat, big grippy shoes that are also water-proof and a thin raincoat with a hood.

Once I'm dressed a voice says "5 minuets" Fulx pulls out my locket from under my coat and smiles as he tucks it back in again, under my jumpsuit - against my thermals and kisses my forehead. He takes me to a sofa with a table of food and drink next to it. I drink lot's of water and some energy drink and have a banana. I hear the voice again "15 seconds!" I pull up my hood up and walk into the tube. I wave to Flux and he waves back as the metal plate I'm standing on lifts and takes me up into the arena.

**_Please Review!_**

**_Just to let you know I will be updating once I get at least 3 reviews of this chapter!_**


	11. The Arena

**_Here's chapter 11 of Dead Leaves!_**

**_I'm sorry if you think everything's too perfect, _****_it's a bit fluffy_****_!_**

**_I've had reviews saying it's too perfect, I was calling it fluff but I've been informed that fluff is full of love so this is not really fluffy, unless you guys want it to be, review and tell me!_**

**_Your comments really help me writing my new fanfic as I finished this ages ago!_**

As I emerge from the ground I can't see anything because I've been inside so long, the light is blinding me. Once my eyes adjust I look around. I am on a metal plate at the right hand end of a semi-circle. The cornucopia is ahead of me, gleaming in the sun. Inside it and close to it there are loads of weapons and food. Closer to the tributes there's lots of equipment and a few pieces of food.

Behind the cornucopia is a lake with four shallow rivers leading off like an X through the arena. Behind the cornucopia is a massive mountain. To the right (Where I am close to) is a jungle. Behind us is a tall field of corn. Finally to the left is a sea with little islands dotted around it. The river is lined with rocks, maybe so it doesn't mix with the sea.

A 60 second count down starts and I plan my route. If I head straight towards the cornucopia I can grab a rope and a backpack. We, the careers, decided that we must pick a backpack up on the way, encase we split up. If I carry on running in a straight line I can get to a small set of knives and a small axe. I look around and catch Keyza's eye. I point where I'm going and she nods. She gestures to the others what I'm doing and the nod.

There's 10 seconds left and the ground rumbles, like an earthquake. I try to ignore it and prepare to run. 3, 2, 1! I run as fast as possible, grabbing the rope and putting it on like a sash over my right shoulder. As I grab my backpack a crack appears in the ground in the middle. One kid falls in. I swing the backpack over my shoulder and run to the weapons.

I grab the knives, putting it on like a sash on my left shoulder, and axe and turn around to see 20 wolves crawl out from the crack. I sprint off towards the jungle, I can't fight them. On the way I pick up a loaf of bread. I turn again and I see two wolves chasing me, one limping with a knife in its leg. As I reach the trees I turn around and throw my axe, chopping off the first one's head.

As I walk towards where the axe landed the limping one comes towards me and pounces. It scratches my arm and I grab the knife from its leg. I roll over and it falls off. I stab it in the chest and grab my axe again. It looks dead so I run back to the jungle, picking up the first wolf I killed by the tail. I drag it into the jungle and haul it up a tree. The wolves are still at the cornucopia, ripping up the supplies and dead bodies, all the tributes have fled.

I lean up against the tree and spend a minuet catching my breath again. I've look at the knife I took from the wolf's leg, It is long and serrated along one edge. I use the knife to skin the wolf. I rush and it's messy but I end up with a massive sheet of wolf skin. I put the meat from the legs and the breast on top of the skin. I use my rope to turn it into a make-shift bag and tie it to my belt. The rope is very long so I have to wrap it around my waist many times.

I climb down the tree again and as I grab the tree a searing pain shoots through me. The cut from the wolf. I roll up my sleeve and see my arm covered in blood, with my sleeve soaked in it too.

The wolves crawl back into the crack in the ground and there is a cannon, making the end of the bloodbath and the first tribute dead. There are nine cannons all together, 9 deaths. A figure comes out from the sea, he is tall and runs straight to a body. It's Mizel, he's the tallest tribute in the games. If he's crying over anyone, it must be Imani. She's the only person he would care about.

I move through the trees but he hears me and runs off again. I run over to the cornucopia, taking all my stuff with me. I look around and all I can find that's left in good condition is a jumper, too small for me. I take it to the lake behind the cornucopia and wash my arm and my sleeve. I wrap the extra jumper around my arm, and go back to the cornucopia.

We, the careers, decided that if we split up, we will meet at the cornucopia. I unpack my bag. There is a two litre water bottle, a big coil of wire, a packet of matches and a pair of gloves. There is a box stuffed at the back of the cornucopia. I open it and find a backpack. It's massive. There's a section a sleeping bag, a pocket at the front that is the perfect size for my axe and one massive bag part for everything else.

I put my meat and rope at the bottom and throw in all my other stuff on top. I leave my knives how they are, across my body from my right shoulder to my left hip and put the bag on my back. I look back at the box and see there's a loaf of bread and about 20 pairs of night vision glasses that look like sun glasses. I lay the bread and 6 pairs of glasses (so all the careers can have them once I find them) in the bag, on top of my other stuff.

When I look in my bag again I realise it's only half full but most of that is the meat, I then clip up the bag. After finally putting on my backpack, I realise how big it is, It reaches from my shoulders all the way down to my bum! I adjust the straps so they're tight and clip them together. The backpack also has a padded belt on it so I clip that together too. All of this makes my backpack sturdier. I start to walk into the jungle again, I'll be safer and I can come back tomorrow.

**__****_So thanks for the reviews they were, helpful. I like reviews because thay tell me if anyone actually reads my stories!_**

**__****_____Please visit my best friend JustNotNormal's profile and read her stories!_**

**_Please review!_**

**__****_I'm terribly sorry I will not be updating any of my stories as I am going on a camp thing in Devon (I hope it's like CHB!)_**


	12. Mizel

**_Here's chapter 12 of Dead Leaves!_**

**_I'm sorry if you think everything's too perfect, it's a bit fluffy!_**

**_I've had reviews saying it's too perfect, I was calling it fluff but I've been informed that fluff is full of love so this is not really fluffy, unless you guys want it to be, review and tell me!_**

**_Your comments really help me writing my new fanfic as I finished this ages ago!_**

As I walk I make sure I keep close to the river, so I can find my way back tomorrow. I'm closest to the river that separates the jungle from the corn. After half an hour of walking, I find a big sturdy tree. I'm about to climb up when I realise a tribute is there.

He sees me and tries to climb away but his foot is tangled in some jungle vines. I climb up and free his foot. I don't want to kill anyone in the games but I'm ready encase someone tries to kill me. The boy thanks me and he climbs down. He's carrying a seeping bag, a small knife and a small first aid kit. I see a small rabbit and I stab it, he skins it very well and we stick it on a stick.

I make a small fire and I roast the rabbit over it. As we cook there is a cannon, another death. We share the rabbit and talk for a while about home. He's from district 8 and his name is Omin. Suddenly a blue light appears in the sky. The Panem anthem plays and then ten faces appear in the sky.

First is the boy from district 3, meaning district 1 and 2 are safe. Next comes the girl from 3, then Imani. When Imani's face comes up I kiss three fingers on my left hand and hold it up to the sky, maybe the other careers will do the same. After that is both from 5, the girl from 8, boy from 10 and both from 12. When the girl from 8 came up Omin did the same salute as me.

Once the projection is finished Omin says "I saw the girl from 12, she stumbled past me after the bloodbath with a massive cut down her back. She must've died from blood loss!" Omin takes first watch and I sleep for a few hours.

When he wakes me up I feel better, I've had some sleep, enough but I still feel tired. Omin leans against the tree and falls asleep straight away, without the sleeping bag. I slowly and carefully pack all the supplies we have, mine and his. I roll the sleeping bag up, put it in the sleeping bag part of my backpack and put all the other stuff in the main compartment. I put on my gloves on and climb down the tree.

I put on my backpack, fastening it as tight as I can and step into the river. The water goes up to my knees as I wade through to the other side, to the field of corn. I walk, following the river towards the cornucopia. On my way I pick the ripest corn I can see and stuffing it in my pockets. After half an hours walk I get to the clearing where the cornucopia is. I hear growling and as I look back, something grabs my foot.

I look down, a badger mutt is grabbing onto me. It had jumped up and sunk its teeth into my bag, there are a few more advancing behind it. I run as fast as possible through the river, the other mutts don't follow. I take one of my knives and stab the badger on my back. Once I feel the grip on my back loosen I shake the dead animal off and climb high into a nearby tree. I haven't had a drink in ages so I take my water bottle out of my bag and drain it. I lean up against the tree and fall asleep immediately.

Once I wake up its sunrise. My stomach growls like an angry dog. I jump down from the tree and make a small fire. I roast the meat I took from the body of the wolf and eat it slowly as I watch the sun come up. It's a truly beautiful sight. I watch two figures emerge from the sea, one of them is carrying a third person. They walk to the cornucopia and I realise who it is. Kilo and Keyza, Kilo carrying Mizel. I run, taking my stuff, towards them. Once I get there Keyza sees me and hugs me tight. We all sit around him and I get out my first aid kit but Mizel just pushes it away "Don't waist it, It won't work. Mizel croaks. "I loved you!"

"I know!" I reply softly. I lean forwards and kiss his cheek. He smiles and then there is a cannon. I look at his shirt, there's a massive cut down his chest. I feel sick at the sight of the blood but I hide my emotions and walk away, to the back of the cornucopia. "Di-did you love him?" Keyza says slowly. "I hardly knew him but..." I say sadly, looking to the ground. I press three fingers to my lips and salute to the sky, Keyza and Kilo do the same.

We walk off to the woods without saying a word. All they have with them is set of throwing knives, a water bottle and a net Mizel had made. I put all their supplies and the corn I collected earlier in my bag and I take out the glasses I got earlier and give them a pair each. "They're night vision glasses, they work in the day too I think!" I say, putting my pair on. I take out a fourth pair, the ones meant for Mizel, and drop them to the floor.

**_Please tell your friends to read this and my other stories!_**

**_____Also, please visit my best friend JustNotNormal's profile and read her stories!_**

**_Please Review!_**


	13. The End

**_Here's chapter 13 of Dead Leaves!_**

**_I'm sorry if you think everything's too perfect, it's a bit fluffy!_**

**_I've had reviews saying it's too perfect, I was calling it fluff but I've been informed that fluff is full of love so this is not really fluffy, unless you guys want it to be, review and tell me!_**

**_Your comments really help me writing my new fanfic as I finished this ages ago!_**

We get into the jungle and walk for a while, taking it in turns to carry the bag. We walk in silence for about an hour until we get to an old oak tree. We collect sticks and make a small fire. After spending a while talking and eating two cannons go off, announcing two more deaths. "Who do you think they were?" I ask carefully. "I don't know!" Kilo replies quietly.

The sun is high in the sky, about midday. We set off again, jogging through the woods. Eventually we get to the river where I see Omin crouched, drinking the water. "You get him!" I whisper to Keyza, passing her a knife. She creeps up behind him and slits his throat with one clean move. A cannon goes off, telling everyone he's dead. I walk over and take his jacket, he has a homemade blanket wrapped around him and woven basket in his cold dead hand.

We journey on, catching food and putting them in the basket, enjoying the last of the wolf meat, that we had cooked on someone's abandoned fire. After a long day of journeying, following the river, we reach the edge of the forest. Keyza starts to walk but I stop her. "Wait!" I instruct her. I pick up a pine cone and throw it forward. As I suspected it burst into sparks "Forcefield!" I murmur.

We walk through the edge of the forest for an hour or two before we get to the sea. "I think we should stay here!" I say motioning to a cave. I don't want to go into the water. As we walk towards the cave, a tribute comes out and runs away, I don't see who it is! We crawl inside and I notice the tribute left an open fire, nothing else. "Come on, the sun is setting!" Kilo says.

We have a bit of bread and water before we sit down to see who has died. First Mizel's face appears in the sky, we all salute in unison to him. Afterwards is the girl from 6, Omin and the boy from 10. "10 left!" Keyza says as the lights in the sky go out. Keyza and settle down to sleep, while Kilo stays up to watch!

My eyes flutter open to Keyza shaking me awake. "Come on, Your shift!" She whispers in my ear. I get up and look around, spikes have been put up in the cave entrance and seaweed has been thrown over the edge of the cave like a curtain. I pull myself up and sit just behind the curtain.

After a while I get restless so I set out to collect sticks for the fire and by the time I return the sun has started to rise, too early, it must be the games makers, eager to press on. I make the fire and start to cook some of the meat we caught yesterday. As it cooks I watch the sun rise over the arena and think about the many times I have seen the sun rise!

A cold hand touches the back of my neck, forcing me to recoil as I am quite ticklish. "Hey!" Kilo breathes in my ear. He and his sister crawl out from the cave with big smiles on their faces. I share out the food and ask Kilo "So, how come you AND your sister are in the hunger games?"

"Well," He replies, "She volunteered for a little girl but then I was reaped and everyone was too stunned to volunteer for me! They've never seen two twins in the same games!"

"Wow!" I exclaim. We stay silent for the rest of the meal until when we are done we just go back in the cave. We spend the rest of the morning talking about home and taking it in turns to take the basket to top up on food. There seems to be a lot of animals and berry bushes.

At about midday the ground begins to shake. We all look outside and see snow on the mountain falling, creating an avalanche. We dart back into the cave and hear the first cannon. Three more cannons go off while we are inside the cave.

Finally when the rumbling stops I try to crawl from the cave but the door is blocked by snow. I push onto it and it crumbles under my touch, only a thin layer of snow. I stand outside the cave and everything is colder than before. The whole arena is covered in a white blanket but most of the mountain is bare!

That night is hard, I have more nightmares, in this one I am alone in the cave, Kilo and Keyza enter with the wolf mutts. They near me and jump at me. I wake up with Keyza stood over me "Thank god you're awake, you were shaking and I couldn't wake you up. It's morning, we have to leave!" She tells me.

I don't ask why we have to leave, I just gather everything and tag along. I walk with them back towards the cornucopia. I look inside and see Jamie, the girl from 11 and the boy from 11. They're still asleep, the two from 11 hugging cutely. "I guess we should finish the games." I say a bit too loud causing Jamie to wake up.

He has a knife in his hand that he throws at Keyza, hitting her stomach. I throw my axe, killing the boy from 11. Kilo runs over and stabs Jamie repeatedly in the heart. Kilo runs back to his sister and holds her hand, saying soothing words in her ear. I grab my other axe and face off with the girl from 11.

She has a sword and we start to fight. Two cannons go off marking the deaths of the two boys, but Keyza is still holding on. The little girl from 11 turns and stabs Kilo in the back. She leaves the sword in his back and pulls out some arrows. "I knew that 1 you got in training was fake!" I spit at her. She gives me a sly smile and starts trying to stab me with arrows.

She gets one in my left arm and one in my right leg. I kick her with my bad leg and bury the axe in her head. I run over to Keyza and Kilo and hold their hands until their cannons go off, leaving the girl from 11 to bleed slowly to death. I see a ladder come down from a hovercraft in the sky.

I've just won the Hunger Games, probably the shortest one ever!

"The winner of the 23rd Hunger Games, from District 7, Cecelia Esmwyth!" A voice booms from the craft. I grab the bottom rungs of the ladder. The ladder goes up and I'm lifted into the craft!

_**So how was this chapter? There's one more left now!**_

_**Please review**_


End file.
